1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control system and apparatus that allows multiple surgical devices to be controlled from one or more input devices. Even more particularly, the present invention provides a run-time configurable control system allowing operating room component connectivity and control.
2. Description of Related Art
Many surgical procedures are performed with multiple instruments. For example, some laproscopic procedures are performed utilizing a robotic arm system produced by Computer Motion, Inc. of Goleta, Calif. to hold and move an endoscope. The surgeon may also use a laser to cut tissue, an electrocautery device to cauterize the tissue, and lights to illuminate the surgical site.
Each instrument has a unique control interface for its operation. Therefore, the surgeon must independently operate each device. For example, the surgeon must utilize a foot pedal to control the electrocautery device, a separate foot pedal to operate the robotic arm, and yet another interface to operate the laser.
Operating multiple devices may distract the surgeon, thereby reducing the efficiency of performing various procedures. Additionally, it is cumbersome utilizing various devices where each device has a separate user interface. If a new device is introduced into the operating room environment, the doctor must learn how to use the new user interface. Additionally, there is currently no known run time configurable system for operating more than one specific operating room device via voice control. As such, if there are two or more devices in the operating room that are voice controlled, the doctor has to remove the microphone used for one device and replace it with the microphone for the other device. Obviously, this creates many problems associated with productivity. Additionally, the necessity of actually switching between many user interfaces takes a measurable amount of time and as such, extends the time that a patient is under anesthesia, which may add to the danger of a procedure.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a general purpose platform for controlling a plurality of devices such that devices can be added or subtracted from the platform depending upon the environment into which the platform, also known as a control system is introduced. The system may additionally be automatically configured at start up. Additionally, what is needed is a system and method for selecting and operating one of the plurality of the attached devices, namely operating room devices. It is to the solution of the hereinabove mentioned problems to which the present invention is directed.